


Experimente

by Marvelgeek42



Series: Lin Translates Stuff [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Pre-Iron Man 3, Translator no longer agrees with characterisation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelgeek42/pseuds/Marvelgeek42
Summary: Dr. Erksine denkt über alle Super Soldaten Experimente nach.





	Experimente

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Experiments](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/382349) by SilverWolf329. 



Sie machten nie Fehler. Mit dem Serum, meine ich. Das Serum war immer perfekt. Was sie nie verstanden war der Empfänger. Sie haben immer den falschen Empfänger ausgewählt.

Es gab einen Grund dafür, dass ich nicht einfach irgendwem das Serum gegeben habe. Das Serum klammert sich an die Person, nicht ihren Körper, sondern ihre Mentalität. Es wird das Beste und Schlechteste aus dir herausholen. Aus deiner Seele, nicht deinem Körper.

Steve... Steve war ein guter Mann. Bescheiden, freundlich und stark. Er war nicht muskulös oder schwer, nein. Er war stur und moralisch. Rechtschaffen.

Also wurde dies von dem Serum aufgegriffen und in eine passende Hülle gesteckt, und so war  Captain America geboren. Gut, stark und weise. Schnell, agil und schlau. Er war Steve Rogers und nichts weiter. Er war der Steve, der er bestimmt war zu sein.

Die Anderen hingegen... Sie waren nicht immer gut, wie Steve es war. Wie sie es sein mussten, damit das Serum „erfolgreich“ war.

* * *

Bruce Banner. Er war ein guter Mann, ja. Aber er hatte Probleme, seine Wut zu kontrollieren. Also wurde dies von dem Serum aufgegriffen und Bruce Banners Soldat wurde durch Wut ausgelöst.

Er hatte einen großen Minderwertigkeitskomplex,  also wurde dies von dem Serum aufgegriffen und Bruce Banners Soldat fühlte den Drang, seine Stärke zu beweisen.

Er wurde in einem missbräuchlichem Haushalt großgezogen, also wurde dies von dem Serum aufgegriffen und Bruce Banners Soldat wurde zum Monster.

* * *

Natascha Romanoff. Oder  Natalia Alianova, wie sie zu dem Zeitpunkt der Injektion hieß. Natalia hatte das Potential, eine großartige Person zu werden, das hatte sie wirklich. Aber so wie sie erzogen und unterrichtet wurde, war sie keine.

Zum Zeitpunkt der Injektion war Natalia jung, und es gab nicht viel, das das Serum hätte aufgreifen können. Also nahm es ihre grundlegende Identität und erweiterte diese.

Natalia war hübsch, aber auf eine kindliche Weise. Das Serum nahm dies und verpackte es. Sie wuchs und wurde eine schöne Frau, aber innerhalb einiger Minuten anstelle von Jahren. Ihre Haut bleib klar und blass, ihr Haar lang und satt und ihr Köper wurde kurvig und wünschenswert.

Natalia war clever. Das Serum nahm dies und erhöhte es. Sie wurde eine Manipulatorin statt einer Soldatin. Eine Spionin, keine Kämpferin.

Natalia hatte Feuer in ihrer Seele. Den Geist einer Kämpferin. Aber das Serum hatte sie bereits zur Spionin gemacht, es konnte sie nicht zur Kämpferin machen. Also machte es sie stärker und zäher.

Im Prinzip nahm der Red Room das Super Soldaten Serum und machte es zu einem Super Spionen Serum.

* * *

Und schließlich, gab es noch Tony Stark.

Das Serum wurde Tony nur eine Minute nach seiner Geburt injiziert,  von einem  übereifrigen Vater, der seinen fast-Sohn zurück wollte.

Tony Stark war anders als alle Anderen, in der Hinsicht, das man die Auswirkungen des Serums nicht sehen konnte. Ja, er erhielt den vollen Nutzen des Serums, aber er versteckte es.

Er versteckte es und es sah so aus, als ob es verschwunden wäre, aber es war immer da. Das Serum wird man nicht so einfach los.

Anthony war intelligent, daran gab es keinen Zweifel. Sogar vor dem Serum hatte Anthony einen IQ der ihn zu einem Genie machte. 

Als Howard also dem schreienden Baby, das sein Sohn war, das Serum injizierte, war das das Erste, das vom Serum aufgegriffen wurde.

Es brachte sein Gehirn auf ein Level, das kein Mensch auf der Erde auch nur zu verstehen beginnen konnte. Nicht Bruce Banner, nicht Reed Richards, nicht Bruce Wayne. Anthony hatte ein so fortgeschrittenes Gehirn, dass er in vollen Sätzen dachte und redete, bevor sie das Krankenhaus verlassen hatten.

Anthony war stark. Er hatte die angeborene Fähigkeit, alles, was das Leben in seinen Weg schmiss, zu seinem eigenen Vorteil zu nutzen. Also wurde dies von dem Serum aufgegriffen und wurde zu einer beinahe übernatürlichen Fähigkeit, ganz egal was passierte, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen.

Aber, weil Howard Tony nicht so erziehen konnte, wie Steve erzogen worden war, ging Tonys großartigste Fähigkeit verloren.

Tony konnte einfach kein guter Mensch sein.

Er versuchte es, das tat er wirklich. Aber als das Serum am härtesten arbeitete, als Tony ein Kleinkind war, wurde er nicht erzogen, um gut zu sein. Stattdessen ignorierte Howard ihn zum Großteil und Tony wurde sarkastisch, zäh und unfähig, menschliche Gefühle zu verstehen.

Es ist eine Schande, wirklich, Tony wäre ein großartiger Captain America geworden.

* * *

Es gab noch unzählige weitere Versuche, den perfekten Super Soldaten zu reproduzieren. Sie sind, selbstverständlich, alle fehlgeschlagen, aber das passiert nun einmal wenn man die Anleitung ignoriert.

Die Versuche in Moskau, Peking und Rio de Janeiro waren besondere Fehlschläge. Mutanten, schreckliche Mutanten, alle von ihnen, kaum fähig, wie ein normaler Mensch zu denken.

Manche von ihnen veränderten nur einen kleinen Teil des Empfängers. So wie  Clints Sehvermögen das einzige  war, das sich bei ihm verändert hatte.

* * *

Niemand hat es wirklich verstanden, schätze ich, als ich Herz und Gehirn über den Körper geschrieben habe. Ich schätze sie haben gedacht, es sei bloß eine Kritzelei. Ich habe allerdings gemeint, was ich geschrieben habe.

Alle Anderen wurden für etwas anderes als ihr Herz und Gehirn ausgesucht. Meistens war es ihr Körper, aber manchmal auch nur Glück. Es war trotzdem immer die falsche Person. Immer.

Sie haben nie wirklich meine Notizen gesehen, dafür habe ich gesorgt. Es gab ein paar Dinge in meinen Notizen, die nicht für die breite Öffentlichkeit gedacht waren, aber sie haben genug gesehen.

Ich stellte sicher, dass in diesen Notizen Herz plus Gehirn über dem Körper steht. Trotzdem ignorierten sie es. Bruce Banner, der Red Room, sogar Howard Stark ignorierten es.

Ich schätze mal, dass das letztendlich eine gute Sache war. Es brachte eine blind zusammengewürfelte Gruppe aus fünf Experimenten (plus einem Gott aus Asgard) zusammen und machte sie zu einer Gruppe von Helden. Den Avengers.

Heh. Das ist eingängig.

Und vielleicht, wenn sie..zugrunde gehen, werden sie auch hier hin kommen. Sie werden hier hin kommen, wo Zeit und Raum keine Bedeutung haben, wo die einzige Möglichkeit, sich die Zeit zu vertreiben, nachzudenken ist. Der Ort wo alles weiß und unberührt und rein und sauber ist. Ja... ich denke wirklich, dass sie hier hin kommen werden. Ich würde mich wirklich freuen, Steve erneut zu sehen, so ein netter Junge. Und ich würde es lieben Natascha und Bruce und Tony und Clint offiziell zu treffen. Ich hoffe wirklich tatsächlich, dass sie hier hin kommen werden.

Zu dem Ort, an dem sich alle Super Soldaten treffen.


End file.
